Waiting
by Bar-Ohki
Summary: Suzuna had been waiting. Waiting for years and still nothing was happening.... Now it was time to stop waiting, but what was going to become of it? SuzuSena, SuzuJuumon, HiruMamo


Title: Waiting  
Pairings: SenaSuzuna, JuumonjiSuzuna, HirumaMamori (complicated much?)  
Rating: T, for Hiruma's mouth.  
Notes: Written for erkn of LJ for winning my Pi contest. Sorry it's so late!

Two years into college and Suzuna found herself staring at Sena from the bleachers. He was handsome, polite, kind, and the star of football. Theoretically he should be going steady with some girl and everyone thought that girl would be Suzuna. Even Suzuna had thought and hoped for this. It wasn't like Sena's feelings about her weren't clear, because his face was like an open book. Anyone could see he clearly loved her.

So why hadn't he confessed? Why hadn't there been any invitations to date? To further their relationship?

Suzuna knew why, the reason was simple and plain, but not any less painful. Though Sena had grown a spine and gained self confidence he was still very much a coward at heart. Especially with matters of the heart. He was afraid of messing up, of hurting her, of being hurt, afraid of change….

Suzuna sighed. How much longer was she going to have to wait for Sena to gather his courage?

Another dreadful week of waiting went by. But this week ended differently than usual. Enma's team manager, a quite girl named Nana, was supposed to go to Saikyoudai to arrange a practice game. But like many, Nana was terrified of Hiruma and wanted someone who was used to the devilish man to accompany her. The only person readily available was Suzuna, so on to Saikyoudai she went.

Once there, Suzuna hunted down Mamori and left Nana with her. As nice a girl as Nana was, Suzuna couldn't stand her for more than two hours at a time. Using their private manger talk as an excuse, Suzuna slipped out to go say hello to some of the players she hadn't had really had a nice talk with since high school. Well it was mostly people like Banba and Yamoto, whom she didn't know as well but still liked.

Suzuna was not surprised when the first Saikyoudai member she came across was Hiruma. He was freshly showered and heading in the direction she had just came from, to watch over the manager's arrangements no doubt. He stopped just after he passed her.

"Fucking skates," Hiruma began, making Suzuna stop in her tracks, "you're an idiot."

"Wha-?" Suzuna blinked and turned around, confused.

"Either stop waiting or tell him yourself." Hiruma advised her cryptically. Since the sentence was said out of context, Suzuna didn't quite understand what Hiruma intended. She stood in the hall a bit longer, watching Hiruma continue on his way as if nothing had happened.

Still in thought, Suzuna watched her feet as she walked the rest of the way to where the team was. Why did Hiruma mean by that? It wasn't like him to stop and just randomly spew advice without reason. Was it an honest act of friendship? Was it because Mamori had asked him to? They were dating now, that might have been it. But why would Hiruma say something for Mamori that she herself couldn't say? Now that didn't make any sense-

Smack!

"Woah! Suzuna! Are you okay?" Juumonji asked, having caught the small girl when she rounded a corner and accidentally collided with him. The only reason Agon didn't catch her was that he was in the back of the crowd of players and couldn't have physically gotten there in time. Not that he was particularly interested in Suzuna, still it kind of hurt his ego to see that Juumonji caught a girl over him.

"Y-yeah!" Suzuna assured the lineman with a small blush.

Juumonji steadied her and let her mingle amongst the rest of the team as she liked. He made a point to stick around and keep Agon from molesting her (not that Agon would do that to her, he knew better). Soon it was just the two of them.

"So, uh, what are you here for?" Juumonji asked.

"Oh our manager asked me to accompany her." Suzuna answered off-handedly. "But Nana-chan's such a nat, I can't stand her."

"Ah." Juumonji could guess where Hiruma was right now. "So how are things with you and Sena?"

"Nothing!" Suzuna snapped, finally breaking for the first time. "There is exactly nothing! He won't try!"

And with that Suzuna put her hands to her mouth, blushed in mortification and embarrassment while Juumonji stood there and tried to look small. It was extremely awkward and thankfully no one was there to see it.

"Really?" Juumonji asked after a moment of brutal silence. "He really hasn't made a move yet?"

Suzuna slowly nodded.

"Are you going to give up on him?" Juumonji asked softly, his expression something Suzuna hadn't ever seen before.

"W-what do you mean?" Suzuna asked.

"I mean, uh, I like you." Juumonji confessed. "But if you still want Sena, I understand and all! And I know that we go to different schools and everything- ah forget I said anything." A flustered Juumonji is a cute Juumonji, at least that's what Suzuna was observing.

"Juumonji," Suzuna began cautiously, "do you really like me?"

Pause.

"Yeah…."

Blushes all around.

"So when are you going to fucking ask her out?" Hiruma asked loudly from his observation point by the door.

"H-hiruma!"

"Youichi…!" That would be Mamori's menacing tone from behind. Hiruma's eyes widened a fraction and he promptly made himself scarce before Mamori came into the room with Nana at her heels.

"H-here." Juumonji quickly scribbled his number on a paper and shoved it in Suzuna's hand. "Call me sometime. We could, uh, hang out later."

And with that Juumonji fled the awkward locker room.

Suzuna only watched him go, her face thoughtful. Was it okay to give up on Sena and move forward?

"Suzuna-chan?" Mamori asked.

Yes, it would be. It would be okay.

Because waiting around never did get you anywhere.

_=_=_=_=_

This was intended to be a one shot. I might make it into a two shot if you ask nicely.


End file.
